Love Teddy
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Teddy was a sixteen year old girl who had everything,popularity, good grades, the perfect boyfriend. But everything changes when she was walking home from a friends house and a man brutally beats and violates her. She goes home to tell her parents but they don't believe her. Two weeks later she finds herself pregnant. Watch as Teddy's perfect life gets turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy was walking home from spending the day at her friend Tawny's house. It was around eight and only a five, ten minute walk. Teddy was approached by a strange man who got out of his car.

"Excuse me, I need your help." The man said.

"I really can't help, I need to get home." Teddy replied.

"My daughter, she's hurt."

Teddy sighed and handed the man her phone. "Here, you can use my phone to call for help."

The man quickly grabbed her phone and threw it into the street. He grabbed Teddy by her arm and threw her into his car. Teddy was fighting him but she was unable to get him off her. The man started to quickly take Teddy's clothes off and his also. He slapped Teddy across her face when she was screaming for help, hoping someone would hear her since houses are near.

"Shut up, bitch." The man snarled.

Teddy was scared. She wasn't sure what was going to happen to her, if she was going to die. The man shoved is dick into Teddy which made her scream and started to rape her. He used a bunch of sex toys and whips on Teddy and would continue to beat her if she wouldn't do what she was told. When the man was done with Teddy, he threw Teddy out to the streets, unclothed, to die.

Teddy gained consciousness fifteen minutes after the man ditched her. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, including a black eye. The man ran over her cell phone so she couldn't call for help. Teddy slowly got up off the street, even though it was painful to do so, and started to walk home. She was crying the whole time and was relieved when she arrived at her front door. She didn't have her house key, since the man took everything she had, so she knocked on the door hoping her parents wouldn't be mad she was late.

The door quickly opened revealing Teddy's mother Amelia. Teddy didn't care she was unclothed in front of both her parents and quickly ran into her mother's arm and started to cry. Teddy's father, Robert, went to fetch Teddy a robe so she would no longer be naked. Teddy sat on the couch telling her parents what happened to her.

"And then he threw me into the streets to die."

Teddy's parents didn't believe her story and thought she was out drinking instead and those cuts and bruises was just makeup. They thought she made this whole thing up because she was late and if she had a good story on why she was late then she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Teddy, go to your room, you are grounded for being late and making this whole up." Amelia said. "This is a serious matter that you are making up, not a joke. You should be a shame of yourself."

"But mom, I'm telling you the truth!" Teddy cried.

"Hand over your phone." Robert said.

"I don't have it! The man threw it into the streets and ran over it! He stole everything I had including my clothes! He raped and beat me and you don't care!" Teddy continued to cry. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Teddy, stop making up stories!" Teddy's father slapped her across her face. What people didn't know about her parents where they were abusive even though they were strong Christians. Everyone thought Teddy had a perfect life. She had the perfect boyfriend, she was popular, had good grades, lots of friends, but what they didn't know was she had abusive parents. Her boyfriend, Spencer, didn't even know about how abusive her parents were.

Teddy ran up to her room, crying into her hands. She slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it so she would be alone. She threw the robe off she had on and ran into her bathroom, looking at how beat up she was.

The next day Teddy had to go to school even though she didn't want to. Her parents most certainly wouldn't allow her to stay home after she "lied" about what happened to her the night before. Her parents told Teddy to take that "makeup" off of herself looking beat up and to give up the act but how could she when it was all real?

Teddy's mother drove her to school that day, even though normally she drives herself. The car drive was mostly quiet because Teddy was upset her parents wouldn't believe her. When she arrived at school, she quickly went in to find her boyfriend, only finding him making out with another girl, Katie Harris. Teddy started to bawl her eyes out even more than she did last night.

The bell to head to first period rang so Teddy quickly went to her class. Unfortunately for Teddy, it's chemistry and she and her boyfriend, excuse me, ex-boyfriend are lab partners.

"Hey babe."Beau said. He tried to give Teddy a kiss on her cheek but she turned her head the opposite way. "What's wrong?"

Teddy didn't reply and continued to stay quiet. Teddy's teacher walked into the room and noticed how beat up Teddy was. She gave the class instructions for the lab they are supposed to do and then asked to speak to Teddy outside the room.

"Teddy, are you okay?" Ms. Sanders asked. Teddy shook her head and started to cry again. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Why should I? You won't believe me like my parents didn't last night."

"Did your parents do this to you?" Teddy shook her head. "Who did?"

"Last night I was walking home from a friend's house when a man approached me. He said he needed my help because his daughter was hurt or something… I told him I couldn't help him but allowed him to use my phone. Instead, he threw my phone into the streets and threw me into his van and he… And he raped me." Teddy started to cry more.

"Oh, Teddy." Ms. Sanders said, giving her a hug.

"When he was done with me, he threw me out onto the streets naked and drove away so I could die. I went home and told my parents when I gained consciousness and they didn't believe me and thought I made it all up."

"Teddy, don't worry, I believe you. I'm going to send you to the office so you can make a police report about this. This is unacceptable."

Teddy nodded. She wiped her eyes and went back into the classroom to grab her things.

"Where are you going?" Beau asked.

Teddy didn't reply and walked to the office. She talked with the principal who had the campus police come so she could tell them what happened. She described the man, who wore all black and was tall, muscular, having brown hair and brown eyes. The principal had called Teddy's mother to come pick her up since she was traumatized from her night. The police and the principal talked to both Teddy and her mother and then allowed them to leave.

"You weren't lying, were you?" Amelia asked as they were driving home. Teddy shook her head. "I'm sorry we didn't believe you but what do you expect when you come home each night late with some fake excuse?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

Two weeks later, Teddy found herself pregnant. Her parents, being strong Christians they are, told her she couldn't get an abortion and would pose as the baby's biological parents since she is too young to have a baby.

"But mom, I don't want to have a baby from a man who raped me!"

"Teddy, this baby is god's gift to you. He's saying sorry for allowing this man to do what he did to you."

Her parents told her she could not go to public school anymore, or go out anymore just to save the family's reputation. They didn't want to be embarrassed that their sixteen year old daughter was pregnant. So when her daughter was born nine months later, Teddy had to pretend it was her sister. Her parents named her daughter, Charlotte, but Charlie as a nickname. Teddy would have to pump her breast milk so her mother could feed the baby and be her proper mother. Teddy hated how her daughter would never know that she was really her mother and not Amelia.

Teddy went back to South High at the beginning of her Junior year, making it four months after her child was born. She went back finding she had no friends, no boyfriend, no nothing. There were rumors when Teddy left that she went to rehab because word got out that she was raped and beaten. Nobody found out Teddy was ever pregnant just like her parents hoped but now Teddy was all alone.

During lunch, Teddy sat alone at a table barely touching her meal. A much bigger, African American girl, sat down with Teddy so she wasn't alone.

"Hi, I'm Ivy."

**Okay, should i continue or no? This story is going to be based off of the original plot for Good Luck Charlie which was much darker. The writers had to change it so it could be shown on Disney. In this story, Teddy is the only child and her family are strong, abusive, Christians. I won't give much away but if you want to find out more about the original plot, you should google it! Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy and Ivy quickly became friends, Ivy was her only friend. Even though Teddy was not able to have friends over because of the baby, Teddy would go over to her house and hang out there. When she had to go, her mother would come pick her up so her incident that happened wouldn't happen again. Ivy and Teddy lived pretty close, lived walking distance, but it's better safe than sorry.

"Teddy, please get Charlotte." Amelia shouted from the kitchen.

Teddy sighed and picked up the crying child out of her baby swing. "Shh… I got you... Mommy got you." She murmured. Teddy found her pacifier on the ground and wiped it off on her clothes before placing it in her mouth.

Teddy's mother quickly came out of the kitchen once she had dinner in the oven and grabbed Charlie from Teddy. Teddy sat on the couch watching as her mother was acting as if she was Charlie's mother. Teddy got enough of the site and ran up to her room.

"Teddy, honey, I need you to pump more milk." Her mother said walking into her room.

"No, just feed her formula. I'm done pumping my milk for YOUR child. Just feed her formula."

"Teddy, what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know if you realize this but I had a baby at sixteen, mom. That's what's wrong with me. Watching you take care of her as if she is yours makes me upset because she's mine, she's my daughter not yours."

"Teddy, you are too young to raise a child. You are practically a child yourself."

"You should have let me get an abortion like I wanted then! I didn't want to have that evil man's child and now look, here she is! And now I have to pretend she's my sister instead of my daughter. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Just pump your milk, Teddy. We are running low on it."

"Is that all you care about, my milk? Just feed her formula, mother. I'm no longer pumping. She's your daughter now, not mine. Go feed her formula because her "sister" shouldn't have to be responsible for feeding her and no longer is."

Amelia couldn't believe what had gotten into her daughter. Instead of punishing Teddy for her back talk, she silently left with the baby.

The next day, the family went to church like they always did each Sunday. When Teddy was pregnant, she stayed home from church and from everywhere for a matter of fact. Amy wore a fake belly so when nine months came around and Teddy was ready to give birth, they wouldn't suddenly have a baby and claim it as their own. Right after the baby was born, Robert and Amelia made their daughter start attending church again. Teddy's body was pretty much back to normal two weeks later so nobody asked questions.

When the Duncan's arrived at the church, Teddy noticed there was a new family. The Duncan's sat behind them and Teddy noticed there was a boy, probably the same age as her, in that family. The family had to introduce themselves to the congregation. They were the Walsh's, Paul, Linda, and their son, Spencer Walsh. Spencer was five inches taller than Teddy, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. When they were singing hymns, she noticed Spencer had a good singing voice too. So far, from what Teddy could see, he was tall, good looking, can sing. What else can he do, she wondered.

After the service ended, everyone hung out and mingled for a bit. Teddy's parents were off mingling while she sat alone on her phone. Spencer was also sitting while his parents were mingling and turned around.

"Hey, I'm Spencer."

Teddy looked up off her phone and smiled. "I'm Teddy."

"Teddy, that's an interesting name."

"Short of Theodora. I absolutely hate that name so I go by Teddy. So are you new to this area? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, my parents and I just moved from La Jolla because my father got a job transfer."

"You must be rich if you came from La Jolla."

Spencer shrugged. "So what is there fun to do in Denver?"

"Honestly, there's not much to do. There's an amusement park and a mall."

"An amusement park?" Spencer asked.

Teddy nodded. "It's kind of expensive though so I don't go much."

"I see… Where do you go to school?"

"South High."

"Oh, I'll be starting tomorrow there."

"That's awesome. You will love the teachers. The students on the other hand are such... losers. I was gonna say another word but we're in God's house so I shouldn't."

"Teddy, come on, we're going." Amelia said.

Teddy got up from where she sat. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, can I get your number?" Spencer shouted after her.

Teddy didn't hear him and continued to walk out with her family to their car.

The following day, Teddy woke up an hour earlier than she usually did so she could dress to impress the new boy. Teddy was definitely attracted to Spencer and secretly Spencer was with Teddy also. Once Teddy was ready for school, she had to leave. She wanted to get there early just in case she could have an accidental run in with him.

When Teddy arrived at school, she parked in the student parking lot and went straight to her locker which was in the main hallway. She fixed her hair when she saw Spencer walking down the hallway. Spencer noticed the blonde near her locker and walked over to her.

"Hey, it's Teddy, right?" The young brunette said.

Teddy smiled. "Yeah, hi."

"Hi. I didn't think I would see you. Now about that number I asked for yesterday."

"My number?" Teddy questioned.

"No, your mother's." Spencer joked. "Yes, can I have it?"

Teddy nodded and Spencer handed her his phone so she could place it in his phone.

"So what's your first period?" Teddy asked as she handed it back to him.

"Ms. Scott for French."

"Oh me too. You're going to love her."

The bell to head to first period rang and she and Spencer walked together to their class. Everyone stared at Teddy when she walked in talking to the cute new boy and wondered why he would be interested in her. Yes, Teddy was popular years before, but now everyone thinks she's a loser because she got violated the previous year and supposedly went to "rehab" to recover from it. They thought she was a loser also for hanging with the much bigger, Ivy Wentz.

The seat behind Teddy was empty, so Spencer sat in that seat. Immediately, girls started to flirt with Spencer because honestly he's like the hottest boy at the school. Teddy was beginning to feel jealous but it's not like she's dating him.

After class ended, Teddy quickly exited her class room.

"Hey, wait up." Spencer shouted. Teddy stopped and turned around as Spencer approached her. "Hey, just in case I don't see you again later in the day, I was wondering if you would like to maybe do something with my on Friday or Saturday or maybe after school."

Teddy smiled. "I can't after school because I have to watch my "sister" but maybe Friday or Saturday for sure."

"Why air quotes around sister?"

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Long story that I might not tell you. You may hear things around school about me, some true things and some false things. I mean you can ask me if something is true or not. For example if I went to rehab, I didn't."

"There's a rumor going around you went to rehab?"

Teddy nodded. "That's totally false so don't believe it and if you still don't believe me, go ask my parents. They'll tell you."

"No, I believe you. You give me no reason not to."

Teddy smiled. "I need to get to class, see you later. Bye."

**Okay, so I decided to change who she dated in the previous chapter because I got an idea. So instead of Spencer cheating on her and blah, blah, blah, I changed it to Beau and Spencer is a kind ass soul who won't hurt her. K? K. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Teddy, where do you think you're going?" Amelia asked.

"Mom, I told you, I'm going on a date." Teddy said. "But I guess you weren't listening again."

"Teddy, your father and I have been through this, you are not allowed to date those, what you call a "bad boy" anymore. Beau got you in so much trouble."

"Mom, I'm not going out with a "bad boy". I'm going out with a good soul Christian boy."

Teddy's parents hated each boy she had dated, especially her last boyfriend, Beau. He was an awful influence on Teddy. He talked her into drinking one night, even though she knew it was wrong, and she came home dunk. She was grounded for a month and her parents demanded her to stop seeing Beau, but she wouldn't.

"A Christian?" Her mother questioned.

"Yes, Spencer Walsh. His family is new to our church and he goes to my school."

"Oh, so you two hit it off then?" She asked. Teddy nodded. "Well I'm happy you're finally going for a decent guy. He is decent, isn't he?"

Teddy checked her phone and saw he was waiting out front for her. "Yes, mom, I need to go."

"Well don't stay out too late and have fun."

Teddy walked out of her house and got into Spencer's BMW. She asked him what he had planned but he wouldn't tell her. Spencer pulled his car into the parking lot of Super Adventure Land an hour later."

"What are we doing here?" Teddy asked as she got out of the car.

"To have fun."

"Obviously but I meant it's kind of expensive for a first date."

"Expensive?" Spencer questioned. "Maybe for you but not for me. Come on."

When they entered the park, Teddy immediately saw some ex-friends. They all stared at Teddy when they saw her on a date with the new hot guy.

"So tell me, what are the best rides to go on here?"

Teddy shrugged. "I mean they are all pretty great."

"Second question, what time do I need to have you back home?"

"I honestly don't know but at least before midnight. My mom just told me not to stay out too late. Now that I think about it, she always used to give me a curfew. She probably didn't give me one because I'm out with what she calls a "good boy"."

"How does she know I'm good?"

"Because you go to church and is a Christian unlike my past boyfriends."

"Ah, I see, so she is stereotyping me. Maybe I'm not a good guy." Spencer joked. "I'm kidding, I am."

Teddy laughed. "Good. My parents wouldn't let me be around you if you weren't. My previous friends and boyfriends were a bad influence on me. And now I'm friends with one person."

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

Teddy shook her head. "Too much that I really don't want to get into because it'll make me cry."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Spencer said.

As they stood in line to get on a roller coaster, Teddy saw a man who looked familiar to her. It was her rapist. Suddenly memories were rushing back from that night.

_"Get off me!" Teddy screamed in terror._

_The man slapped Teddy across her face again and started to choke her. "Bitch shut up."_

"Spencer, I need to go." Teddy immediately said sacredly.

"Teddy, we're almost at the front of the line. What's wrong?"

Teddy kept staring at the man. She started to cry. "Spencer, please, I see my rapist."

"Wait, your what?" Spencer asked confusedly.

Teddy ran out of line and Spencer quickly followed her. He found her sitting on a bench crying. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her, comforting her.

"What happened?" He asked.

Teddy was silent for a few minutes before she managed herself to tell him. "A year ago I was walking home and that man I saw, brutally beat and raped me. When he was done with me, he threw me out on the streets, because I was in his van, unconscious to die." Teddy started to cry more.

Spencer's eyes widened when he heard Teddy's story. "And he didn't get locked up in prison?"

Teddy shook her head. "They couldn't find him. Everyone at school thought I went to rehab because of that but my parents had me stop going for some other reason I'm not supposed to talk about…"

"I'm sorry that happened to you. This was supposed to be a fun day but look, here you are crying."

Teddy saw that man again. "I really feel uncomfortable being here when he's practically in front of me. Can we please leave. We can do something else or you can just take me home."

"We could go see a movie. Wanna see a movie?" Spencer suggested.

Teddy wiped her eyes. "That's fine. I just can't be here."

"I completely understand."

Teddy smiled and she and Spencer walked back to his car. The two of them went to the movie theater to see a movie and then went out to dinner at some cheap place Teddy would often go with her friends. After they ate, Spencer drove Teddy home.

"I'm sorry I ruined today for wanting to leave."

"No, Teddy, I completely understand. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. I still had fun."

Teddy smiled and opened the door to the car to get out. "I had fun too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at church. Bye."

Spencer leaned over and gave Teddy a kiss on her cheek. "Bye."

When Teddy entered the house, she saw both her parents and Charlie sitting on the couch with the TV on. Both her parents were surprised she was home so early because she's normally late.

"Did you have fun?" Amelia asked.

"Not at first but yeah, I did."

"What did you do?" She asked.

"He first took me to Super Adventure Land but then I asked to leave after being there an hour. And then we went to see a movie and out to eat."

"Why did you ask to leave?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, honey, I thought you loved Super Adventure Land."

Teddy sat down on the chair. "I saw my rapist and I needed to get out of there."

"You what? Did you call the cops to get that sick man arrested?"

Teddy shook her head. "Didn't cross my mind to at the moment when I was crying my eyes out." Teddy stared at Charlie who laid in Amelia's arms sucking on a bottle. "Seeing him again made me realize Charlie looks nothing like him."

"Are you sure that was him?" Her father asked.

"Dad, I could never forget him. I'm traumatized for life. I'll probably never have sex again because I'll just think back to the time when I was fifteen and raped."

The next day Teddy and her family went to church around ten. After the service ended, Amelia had Teddy watch Charlie while she went off mingling with her friends and same with her father. Spencer found Teddy across the room and went to sit with her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Teddy smiled.

"This your sister?"

"Sort of..."

"I had fin yesterday. We should definitely do it again."

"I'd like that."

Spencer kept staring at the Charlie and then back at Teddy and noticed a major resemblance. At first he thought it was just because they're sisters but he looked at Teddy's parents and didn't see much resemblance with her and them. He also remembered how Teddy said she was taken out of school and was able to start attending it at the beginning of her Junior year. Spencer put two and two together and came to the conclusion that Charlie is Teddy's daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"T, come on. It'll be fun." Ivy said.

"Ivy, if I get caught, my parents will ground me."

"Since when did getting grounded ever stop you before?"

"Ivy, I won't be able to hang with you if we get caught for skipping."

"Wow, so you are no longer fun? Call me when _I don't give a fuck Teddy_ comes back."

"Wait, Ivy… I'm in." Teddy said. "When we doing this?"

"Really, you are?" Ivy questioned. "Alright, tomorrow."

"Fine, tomorrow."

The next day Teddy called in sick pretending to be her mother so the school wouldn't call the house saying she was absent. Teddy met Ivy at the mall like they said they would the previous day.

"You know, I'm a little shocked you showed up. I had my doubts." Ivy said.

"I said I would and here I am."

Ivy was quiet thinking of what else she could get Teddy to do.

"Girl, come on." Ivy said pulling her arm. She dragged Teddy to a clothing store. "I bet you're too scared to steal something."

"I'm not scared and I'm definitely not doing this. I know it's wrong and it'll backfire."

"Come on!"

"No, I'm not stealing! If you are my friend you would respect that."

Teddy left the store and went back out to her car. She sat in her driver's seat thinking what to do and where to go. She can't go to school because they think she is sick at home and she can't go home because her mother thinks she is at school. Teddy decided just to go home and take whatever punishment she would receive from ditching. She wasn't in the mood to hiding more things because she was already hiding a mouth full of things.

When she arrived at her house, she saw that her mother's car wasn't in the driveway. She remembered how the night before her mother said Charlie had a six month checkup. Teddy thought she had gotten away with it. But an hour later, she heard a car pull up to her house. She looked out her bedroom window and saw her father's car parking beside hers. Moments later, he was standing in his daughter's room.

"H-Hey, dad, what are you doing home early?"

"What am I doing home early? What are you doing home early, young lady?"

Teddy didn't know what to say. She knew he knew she wasn't ill and if something happened at school that made her get sent home, the parents would have been notified.

"Did you skip school again? Huh, Teddy?"

"I'm going to try something new and be more honest with you." Teddy swallowed. "Yes, I skipped but it wasn't my plan to because Ivy wanted me to. And then she wanted me to steal something with her but I said no and I ditched her."

"You what!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have skipped but she wanted me to. At least I said no to the stealing."

Robert walked over to Teddy, who laid in her bed, and slapped her across her face. Teddy placed her hand on her cheek and started to cry.

"You are grounded for a month and you are no longer able to see Ivy. I don't care if she is your only friend, you can have no friends for all I care!"

The next day Teddy went to school upset. All night Teddy was getting yelled at by both her parents, telling her she should have known better than to ditch school. Her father even abused her more. Teddy came to school with some bruises on her body.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" Spencer asked as he sat down beside Teddy during lunch.

Teddy sighed. "At home…"

"Oh, what were you doing at home?"

"I ditched yesterday with my friend but then I ditched her when she wanted me to steal. Long story short, my dad found out when he came home early, finding me home."

"Oh… Hey, do you wanna do something after school?"

"I can't. I'm grounded for a month."

Spencer noticed bruises on Teddy's body. "How did you get those bruises?"

Teddy looked at her arms. "My dad… When he found out, he slapped me." She started to cry. "My parents are abusive." Teddy wiped her eyes. "You should just stay away from me like everyone else does."

"Why should I do that?" Spencer asked.

"Look at me, I'm a mess. I've been through too much. You don't need to get involved with this…"

"Teddy, I like you. I don't care about any of that. I mean I do. Your parents shouldn't be beating you, no matter what you've done. They really should be turned in because look at you." Spencer said motioning to her arms. "Your daughter shouldn't be getting raised by them because they will treat her just as they treat you."

"My what?" Teddy asked.

"I know she's not your sister, Teddy."

Teddy looked up into his sensitive blue eyes. "How'd you know?"

"She looks too much like you and nothing like your parents. Plus you said she were taken out of school after your incident and I just put it all together."

"Another reason for you to stay away from me."

"Teddy, I don't care if you had a baby. It's not like it was your fault." Spencer gave Teddy a comforting hug. "Can I come over?"

Teddy shook her head. "I'm grounded."

"So, just say we need to do a project or study for a test."

Teddy shook her head. "I'm done lying because each time I do, they find out and I get abused."

"Well first day you are ungrounded, we're going out."

Teddy smiled. "Why do you like me?"

"Because I just do." Spencer smiled.

Secretly, Spencer was attracted to Teddy mainly because she's blonde. Yes, he found her attractive and liked her personality. He thought she was very beautiful and smart and he enjoyed being around her. But he has always been more attracted to blondes than brunettes or red heads. There was just something about blondes he liked.

When the month was up, Spencer kept his promise and that day when Teddy was ungrounded, he took her out for mini golf. Teddy enjoyed herself because it was the first time in a month she had any type of fun. Spencer had Teddy back home by nine-thirty that night and walked her up to her front porch.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, I had fun." Teddy smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I'm sad the night is over now and I have to come back to hell."

Spencer chuckled. "I'm sure it's not hell."

"It's close." Teddy took her house key out of her purse. "I better go in now."

"Goodnight."

Spencer stepped closer to Teddy and gave her a kiss on her lips. It was their first kiss together besides him kissing her on her cheek. Teddy smiled when their lips broke and blushed a little. Teddy said goodnight to Spencer and headed in, straight up to her room and thought about her night.


	5. Chapter 5

"Teddy, can you feed Charlotte?" Amelia asked, carrying the crying child into the living room where Teddy sat with Spencer studying.

"Mom, I can't. We're too busy studying for a test in Physics."

"You can't just take one minute to feed your sister?" Her mother exclaimed.

Teddy's father walked into the living room where they all were. He grabbed both of Teddy's arms tightly and shook her. "Teddy, when your mother asks you to do something the first time, I expect you to do it."

"Let go of her." Spencer said pushing Robert.

Robert pushed Teddy to the floor with her crying. "Don't tell your elders what to do, Mr. Walsh."

"It's not right you constantly abuse her. It's illegal and you should be turned in."

"Spencer, please, you're just going to make things worse." Teddy said as she stood back up. Teddy's mother handed her Charlie with a bottle and her father gave her the _he needs to go look_, and then both went back into the kitchen. "You need to go."

"No, Teddy, I'm not going to leave you. They're just going to hurt you and I'm not going to allow that."

"Spencer, I'm used to it. It's nothing new. You staying will just make it worse because they want you gone."

"Fine, I'll call you later."

Spencer placed his hand on Teddy's cheek, turning her head, and gave her a kiss. He gathered his things and headed out to his car. He knew he couldn't leave Teddy in that house to get abused so he decided to report her parents. He wanted Teddy safe and that was the only way she could be.

* * *

><p>The doorbell to Teddy's house rang an hour later. Teddy was sitting on the couch continuing to study, alone, and got up to answer the door seeing two cops and a woman from CPS.<p>

"Are your parents home?" The one officer asked.

Teddy nodded her head. "Mom, dad, door." She shouted.

Her mother walked out of the kitchen drying her hands off with a towel. "Is there a problem, officers?"

"Yes, we gotten a numerous of reports that says you and your husband are child abusers." The policeman only said _a numerous of reports _so Teddy's parents wouldn't figure out Spencer was the one who reported them.

Amelia laughed. "I can assure you we don't abuse our children."

The woman from CPS noticed Teddy's arms looking beat up and asked if she could speak to her outside. So Teddy nodded and went outside to talk to her without her parents around.

"How did you get your arms like this?" She asked. Teddy looked at her arms but didn't reply. "Did one of your parents do it to you?" Teddy nodded but remained silence. "Don't worry, you're safe, you can tell me what happened."

"My mom asked me to feed the baby for her but I said no because I was busy studying for a test with a friend. My dad heard me and grabbed my arms tightly, shaking me, telling me I need to do what I'm told to do the first time I'm asked to. And then he pushed me down to the ground."

"Does your father often abuse you?" Teddy nodded and started to cry. "Does your mother?"

"Not really but she watches my father and won't stop him or anything."

"You said there's a baby. How old is it and do they hurt it?"

"She's six months and no."

"Stay here." The woman said. She went over to the policemen and started to talk to them both. The policemen nodded and handcuffed both of her parents for child endangerment/ abusing. The woman walked back over to Teddy. "You need to go grab a bag of clothes and your sister also."

"What?" Teddy said confusedly.

"I have to take you and your sister to a foster home."

"First of all she's not my sister, she's my daughter. And second of all, I'm almost seventeen. I can stay home and take care of myself."

"Wait, she's your daughter? But it thought…"

"My parents claim her as her own but she's mine. I was raped a year ago and they made me have the baby."

"I'm sorry that happened to you but I'm afraid you can't stay here. You are still a minor. Please gather you and your daughter some clothes and necessities so I can take you to a safer environment."

Teddy sighed and then nodded. She went up to her room and packed herself some clothes, her laptop and charger, her phone and charger, her tooth brush, and some other things. She then went into Charlie's room and packed some clothes, diapers, wipes, binkies, toys, and her favorite blanket. She picked Charlie up who was sleeping in her crib and laid her in her car seat and carried her down.

"Ready?" The woman asked.

Teddy nodded and used her house key to lock the house up. She and Charlie got into the back of the woman's car and were driven to a foster home she would stay at for the night or maybe longer.

* * *

><p>Spencer didn't see Teddy at school the next day and she wasn't answering her phone or texting him back. He was now worried about her. <em>Maybe I shouldn't have reported them<em>, he thought. Spencer couldn't focus on school all day and was glad when the last bell rang. He skipped basketball practice and drove over to the Duncan's house to see if she was okay. Her car was there, her parent's cars were there, but they weren't there.

"Where are they?" Spencer asked himself.

* * *

><p>Teddy sat on a uncomfortable bed at a foster home that had ten other kids. She wasn't sure what was happening or if her parents were going to end up in jail. If they did, what would happen to her and Charlie? Would she stay with a family member until she is eighteen? Would she be put in a foster home until she's eighteen? What about school? What about Spencer? Oh, Spencer. Teddy needed to see him. He always makes her feel better no matter the situation she was in or put in. Teddy had new text messages from Spencer asking if she was okay and where she was but she had no cell service at the foster home she was put in for the night.<p>

"Miss. Duncan, your grandmother is here to pick you up." A woman said.

"My grandmother?" Teddy questioned.

"Yes. She is willing to stay with you until we decide what we're going to do about your parents. Please gather your things and meet her out front."

Teddy nodded. She was happy to leave the foster home and she always preferred to be with her grandparents more than her own parents. Teddy always hated her parents and the day she turns eighteen, she always planned on leaving home and never coming back.

After Teddy gathered all her and Charlie's things, she went out front and saw her father's mother. Her grandmother, Linda, gave Teddy a hug and immediately asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine, grandma. I just want to go home."

Teddy texted Spencer back one she got cell service and told him to come over. Surprisingly, for Teddy, he was there waiting on the front porch for her. She gave her grandmother Charlie and the house key and she sat out front with Spencer.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"Someone reported my parents and they got arrested."

'They did? I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault and it was bound to happen. I don't know what's going to happen to them or what's going to happen to me and Charlie. My grandmother is staying with me because I'm still a minor but I have no idea if I'll be staying out here or not. I may have to go with my grandmother back to California."

"Oh... And you don't have anyone you could stay with out here?"

"Spencer, I have no friends, no family out here, I have nothing other than you."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere... yet."

"I have to go." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I have a lot to discuss with my grandmother. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Spencer gave Teddy a hug and a kiss and then left. Teddy sighed and went back inside her house.

**Oh, what's going to happen? So last night when I was going to bed, I thought of this. Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter and you are liking this story and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

Teddy's parents had a set court date for the child endangerment/ abusement chargers they had received. Teddy had her grandmother staying with her and Charlie but her grandmother really wants her to move to California with her. Teddy obviously don't want that and want to finish school in Denver. She also doesn't want to move away from Spencer because she loves him. Yes, Teddy hasn't known Spencer for very long, but four months, but it's safe to say she already loves him.

Teddy's grandmother entered the Duncan's house after attending her son's court session. She saw her granddaughter on the couch with her boyfriend with Charlie sitting on the rug playing with some toys.

"How was it?" Teddy asked.

"Well, it looks you'll be living with me in California.'

"What."

"Honey, your parents are going to jail and you're still a minor and whatnot."

"What are we doing with this house?"

"We have to sell. Now I'm going to start dinner." Linda walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I feel like this is my whole fault." Spencer said.

"Don't be... It's not like you're the one who reported them or something."

"Actually... I have something to tell you." Spencer began. "I was the one who reported them."

"You what."

"I'm sorry but I saw how your father was treating you. I didn't think this would happen, them going to jail."

"Spencer, I told you to stay out of it. This has been happening to me my whole life so it's not nothing new. Look what you did now."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Teddy bent down and picked up Charlie off the floor. "You need to go, Spencer."

Spencer sighed and placed his items in his backpack. He tried to give Teddy a kiss but she pushed him away. Spencer sighed as he headed to the door. "Teddy, I'm sorry."

Teddy remained silence and headed into the kitchen with Charlie. She placed her in her high chair and grabbed a bottle of baby food from the cabinet.

"Where's Spencer?" Linda asked.

"He left." Teddy sat down and opened the bottle and started to feed Charlie. "Grandma, I've been thinking and I want to put Charlie up for adoption."

"You do?" She questioned.

Teddy nodded. "Look, it wasn't my choice to have her but my parents and I want her to have a better life than she would have if she stays with me or us."

"Are you sure you want that?" She asked.

Teddy nodded. "It would be the best thing for the both of us. She would find a loving couple and I'll be able to go to college. We'll both have a great future."

"You do make a good point about college." Linda said. "I say we can look into it and if we find a good home for her, then you can do it. Just be sure this is what you want whatnot."

"It is. She doesn't deserve to be in this family but a better one."

"Alright, well like I said before, we can look into it."

The next day, Spencer saw Teddy at school but didn't confront her until after school when he felt like everything should have cooled off. He saw her standing near her locker texting.

"Hey."

Teddy looked up and slammed her locker shut. "What, are you going to report me now for being a bad mother?"

"Teddy, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize?" Spence asked. "Come on, I miss you."

Teddy sighed and looked at him. "I'm not going to stay mad at you but I'm also not going to forgive you either."

"That's understandable. Now come here." Spencer gave Teddy a hug. "Let's go do something."

"I can't. I'm going to take Charlie to see Santa since it's her first Christmas."

"Can I come? I haven't sat on Santa's lap yet."

Teddy laughed. "Sure."

With that, Teddy drove home to pick up Charlie and drop her school things off and then went to Super Christmas Land with Spencer. They waited for an hour and they finally reached the front of the line, with only five people in front of them.

"Can you hold her real quick? Don't worry, she won't bite." Teddy laughed. She put her phone back in her purse and smiled when she looked at Spencer with Charlie. "Aw, she likes you. You'll make a good father one day."

"Yeah, one day, not anytime soon." Spencer said.

"I might be putting her up for adoption if I find a nice, loving couple."

"Adoption? Why?"

"I want her to have a better life than she would have in this family. Plus I want to go to college."

"But you're her mother."

"No I'm not. I never was and never will be." Teddy grabbed Charlie from Spencer and moved up in line. "We're next."

Teddy placed Charlie on Santa's lap when their turn came. Teddy got Charlie's picture taken and then headed back to her car since it was starting to snow again. It was mainly quiet on the drive back to Teddy's house besides Charlie in the back babbling. Teddy pulled up to her house and she and Spencer sat in the car for a few minutes in silence until Teddy broke it.

"Well thanks for coming with us."

"Oh, yeah, no, I enjoyed it."

Teddy looked into the back and saw that Charlie had fallen asleep. She got out of the car and gently picked the sleeping child up.

"I guess I'll see you Monday or maybe tomorrow." Spencer said.

Teddy nodded,. She said bye to Spencer, and headed back inside her house. She noticed her grandmother not there so it was just her and Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy went to church for the first time in weeks for the annual Christmas Eve evening service. Teddy went alone with Charlie only because her grandmother had to go back home to California a few days earlier to get some things taken care of. She told Teddy she would be back for Christmas, but Teddy is having her doubts now because the snow is making many flights get cancelled or delayed.

Teddy sat towards the back of the church with Charlie asleep in her car seat with a blanket over her. She saw the Walsh's in their usual row. She saw Spencer turn around and smile when he saw Teddy. She has been keeping a distance with him ever since winter break began only because it looks as if she will be moving to California with her grandmother and she needs to get used to not seeing him.

Spencer texted Teddy and told her to come sit with him and his family but Teddy texted back with a no. Spencer got up from where he was sitting, since the service wasn't supposed to begin for another five minutes, and walked over to Teddy.

"Come on and come with with me and my family."

Teddy shook her head. "I rather sit back here alone."

"Did I do something?" Spencer asked. Teddy shook her head. She was keeping her eyes locked on Charlie who laid sound asleep in the car seat. Teddy obviously wasn't going to get up so Spencer sat down beside her. "Fine, I see you being difficult, so I'm going to sit with you."

"Go sit with your family, Spencer, and I'll sit with mine."

"You don't have any though."

"That's my point." Teddy sighed when Charlie started to whine. She bent down and picked her up and sat her on her lap with a blanket around her and a pacifier in her mouth. "Charlie, go back to sleep."

Spencer smiled. "Looks like she's awake."

The service started to begin. Spencer remained sitting beside Teddy and Charlie. When the music started to play, Charlie started to fall back asleep and Teddy laid her down in her car seat once she was asleep. Teddy decided to leave ten minutes before the service ended because it was getting dark out and she doesn't like getting home when it's pitch black out, especially if she's alone or only one at home like she will be.

When she arrived back home, she noticed her grandmother wasn't back even though she said she would be by that night. Teddy lost her hope and decided to go to bed. She laid Charlie down in her crib and then wandered next door to her room. She changed into her warm flannel pajamas and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Teddy woke up around seven in the morning because she couldn't sleep. She went into Charlie's room and saw she was awake, sitting up in the crib holding onto the bars. Teddy picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen, placing her in her high chair. She grabbed a jar of baby food and sat at the table feeding her.

Teddy had a new voice call on her cell phone from her grandmother, telling her she probably wouldn't be there for Christmas because of flight cancellations.

Teddy sighed. "Looks like it's just going to be you and me for Christmas."

After feeding Charlie, she carried her into the living room and placed her on the floor and turned on the TV to watch happy Christmas movies. Teddy wondered what her parents were up to and how they were spending the holidays. She never knew she would miss them as much as she did because they abused her. She knew they loved her and she loved them too, besides getting beat. Teddy knew that her father only did that because he wanted her to learn to do that right thing instead of wrong. Growing up, his father was also abusive, but you would think that he would have made a pack not to beat his own kid. He would only hit her if she did something bad or backed talked to her parents. His father taught him teens learn to do the right from being disciplined.

Teddy heard her doorbell ring a couple of hours later. She sighed and got up to answer it. She was confused when she saw Spencer and his parents standing on her front porch. Teddy allowed them in since it was snowing and freezing out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked back over to sit on the couch.

"Spencer, you said she said it was okay to come over." His mother said.

"You said you were spending Christmas alone." He began. "And nobody should spend it alone."

"I'm spending it alone because of you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize about that?"

"I said I forgive you but I can still be mad at you. I'm sorry for being rude, but please leave. I want to be alone."

Spencer's mother knelt down to Charlie who sat on the rug playing with some old blocks. "And who is this little cutie?"

"She's my sister, Charlie."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Why do you keeping claiming her as your sister? She's your daughter."

"Daughter?" His father questioned looking at his wife. He obviously disapproved Teddy had had a baby especially with her being the same age as her son. Teddy saw that look he was giving to his wife and felt like she needed to defend herself.

"Wanna know what happened to me? A little over a year ago I was raped and this is my rapist baby. My parents wouldn't let me get an abortion and claimed her as their own. I'm not her mother and she's not my daughter." Teddy looked at Spencer. "Can't you get that into your head, Spencer? I'm putting her up for adoption as soon as the holidays end. Please go, I need to start packing this house up anyways. I'm leaving for California in two weeks." Charlie looked at Teddy and was reaching for her. Teddy bent down and picked her up, placing her on her hip, and walked over to the front door. She stood there with the door wide open "I hope you have a wonderful Christmas."


	8. Chapter 8

For the next two week, Teddy didn't attend school. She and her grandmother held a yard sale to try to get rid of everything while making money off it. The money they would get would go towards Teddy's college cost when she goes in two years. At the very end, they made a couple thousands of dollars. Everything else they couldn't get rid of was donate to charity or they brought it with back to California, depending what it was.

Teddy was leaving for California, today, and was really sad to do so. She hasn't seen or talked to Spencer since she basically kicked him and his family out of her house on Christmas. She missed him and wished she wasn't leaving him but she had no choice. She was still a minor and was only sixteen, almost seventeen. Teddy felt like going to the high school to say bye to him for one last time but she knew she shouldn't because she's trying to forget about him. Teddy's grandmother did take Teddy to visit her parents for the first, and maybe last time, before they leave at the prison.

When they arrived at the prison, she felt very nervous and scared. The police took them to the visiting area and sent both her parents out to see her. Teddy started to cry when she saw them in their orange jumpsuits, walking over to her. Teddy felt like crying and immediately gave her mother a hug.

"I miss you so much, mom." Teddy cried. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be, Teddy, this is your father's fault." She whispered into her ear. "And because of that, once we get out in two years, I'm divorcing him."

Teddy released the hug and stared at her. "What?"

Amelia grabbed her daughter's arm and walked her over to a table. "I never told you this or anyone, but he would abuse me also. I never stopped him from abusing you because he would have done the same thing to me if I tried to. I know, I should have left him a long time ago, but we had you and I just couldn't imagine being a single mother."

"Mom, I didn't know... You shouldn't be here."

"No, honey, it's okay. I don't mind being here. I feel a lot safer than I did in our own house and I'm much happier knowing you will be safe. You should be happy to whoever turned him in."

"Spencer did... When dad slapped me in front of him and wanted him to leave, he called the cops and you both got arrested. I've been mad at him ever since but I guess I should be thanking him."

"He's a good boy, Teddy."

"Teddy, come along, we don't want to miss our flight." Linda, Teddy's grandmother, called for her.

"Before I leave, I want to tell you something I'm planning on doing. I want to put Charlie up for adoption so she could have a better family and life and have more opportunities."

"I really think you should keep her but I'll approve and understand whatever you decide. She's your daughter and always have been. Your father and I shouldn't have had you have her. We actually argued about it, but your father wouldn't agree about you aborting her. Now you better get going. I love you so much and Charlie also."

"I love you too." Teddy gave her mother a hug and followed her grandmother out back to her car. "Grandma, do we have time to make a quick stop somewhere?"

"No, we don't."

"Oh... It's not important anyways."

A few weeks later Teddy went to an adoption agency with her grandmother so she could place Charlie up for adoption.

"Yes, Miss Duncan, I think we can find her a loving couple." Jackie Hills said. "How old is the child again?"

"She is nine months."

"And do you have the father's approval?"

"Um... She doesn't have a father in the picture."

"Oh, is there any way we could get a hold of him so we can get his signature. We don't want him coming back demanding parental rights."

"Ms. Hills, my granddaughter was raped. So no, the father is not in the picture." Linda said.

"Oh, I, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"So how long do you think this will take?" Teddy asked changing the subject.

"Uh, a couple of months. If we find a couple, we would give the couple like a trial and have a social worker making surprise visits to be sure they are fitted parents. But I'm sure we won't have any trouble finding this one a little family."

Teddy smiled. "Great."

"Also, when the adoption does go through, would you want her to know who you are?"

"No, I don't want her to know who I am. The family I'm giving her to will be her family. The woman will be her mother and the man her father. I want to be nobody to her other than a girl who gave birth to her."

"Alright, Miss Duncan, we'll be in touch when we find a family. You can meet with some potential families to make sure you are putting Charlotte in the perfect family."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy received a phone call a few weeks later from the adoption agency. They told her they had a couple of couples who are interested in Charlie. So the next day, Teddy went to meet with the families while her grandmother watched Teddy.

The first couple were in their late twenties. The woman had light brown hair and light brown eyes and very thin and average height. The man had dark brown hair and brown eyes and tall and muscular.

"Miss. Duncan, this is Benjamin and Harper Declan."

"Hi, nice to meet you both, I'm Teddy. So you are interested in adopting?"

The couple smiled holding hands. "Yes."

"What made you interesting in adopting?" Teddy asked.

"The doctor told us I'm unable to bear a child." Harper said. "We want a family so we decided we should adopt."

"What do you both do for a living?"

"I'm a lawyer." Benjamin said.

"And I don't work. I would be a stay at home mother."

So far this couple had a good first impression on Teddy. Teddy was happy to know Benjamin had a good paying job and Harper would be able to stay at home to be with Charlie.

Teddy showed the couple more recent photos of Charlie that were on her phone. "This is her."

"Oh, honey, she is so precious." Harper smiled. "How old is she again?"

"She'll be ten months in a week." Teddy said.

"Does she know how to crawl or know any words yet?"

"No. If you do get to be her parents, you'll be able to experience her first everything. Including birthday, hopefully if everything gets finalized by then."

Teddy met with three other couples but she still liked the first couple she met, Benjamin and Harper. She told the adopting agent that and she called the couple up to tell them the news. Teddy felt good about her pick and went back to her grandmother's house happy.

Teddy wanted to feel happier and wanted to touch base with Spencer. Yes, she hasn't seen or talked to him in almost two months but she needed to apologize to him for how she acted. Her mother was right, he is a good guy and I guess Teddy was just trying to be protective over herself because of her incident.

"Spencer, hi."

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's Teddy."

"Sorry, hey, what's up?"

"I just got back from the adoption agency and found Charlie a loving couple."

"Oh, so you are really going through with it?"

"Yeah, I think I am. So um... I actually called to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" Spencer repeated.

"I saw my parents, or more like mom, in prison before I left. She told me my dad would also beat her and that's why she never stopped him with her. She said I should be happy to who turned him in." Teddy paused. "I told her you turned her in. She told me you are a good man and I shouldn't be mad over it. Just hearing my mom say she feels safer in jail than she did at home, made me happy to know she is doing fine and isn't mad like I was. I know this apology is long over due, but I'm sorry."

"Teddy, I really am a good person and you needed to realize that."

"I know, but Spencer... I was being too protective over myself because of what I have been through my whole life, being raped, my dad beating me. I just didn't need any of that to happen to me again. But I realize now, you kept me safe. You didn't care how troubled I was, you looked past it and wanted to be with me for me."

"How long are your parents going to be in jail for?"

"My mom two years but I don't know about my dad since he was the abuser."

"So to end this call on a happier note, how are you enjoying California?"

"It definitely has nicer weather than Denver. Why did you leave again?" Teddy laughed.

"What about school? Made any friends?"

"I'm not going to school yet. I'm taking online classes instead and will go next school year." Teddy could hear Charlie crying upstairs. "I should let you go. I just wanted, needed to apologize."

"Bye, Teddy."

"Goodbye Spencer."

Teddy ran up to her room and grabbed Charlie out of her crib. Teddy carried her over to her bed and sat down. She took a picture out of her purse of Harper and Benjamin.

"Look, Charlie, this is your mommy and daddy." Charlie placed her hand on the picture and looked up at Teddy. "Yeah, mommy and daddy. You're going to love them and they're going to love you... Maybe more than I do."

Teddy's grandmother entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed. "How'd it go?"

"I found a couple I like. This is them." Teddy showed her grandmother the picture. "This is them. Benjamin and Harper Declan."

"I'm happy you found someone you like. They look like a sweet couple, but are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, grandma. They will be able to give her everything unlike me. This is what I want."

**Okay, so there is going to either be one or two more chapters after this. I know how I'm going to end it but I'm not sure if it should be included in the next chapter or no. So thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying this story. Remember to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie spent two weeks with Harper and Benjamin as a trial. They would receive surprise visits from a social worker at any time of day to be sure they would be suitable parents. The social worker found no problems or violations so it looks like they will be getting Charlie.

Teddy had Charlie back for a few more days until the paperwork was finalized. She and her grandmother tried to have fun with Charlie the last few days they have with her. They both know they won't see or hear from Charlie again so they wanted to make memories... memories she won't remember but Teddy will.

Teddy sat at the kitchen table writing a letter.

_Dear Charlie,_

_You don't remember me but I am your mother... your birth mother. I want you to know why I decided to put you up for adoption so you won't hate me. When I was fifteen, I was walking home alone at night and I was approached by a strange man. I'm not going to go into details but he raped and brutally beat me. A few weeks later I discovered I was pregnant with his baby. That baby was you. My parents wouldn't allow me to get an abortion but they claimed you as their own. So when I was sixteen, you were born. When you were about eight months, my parents went to jail because my father was abusing me, leaving you with me. I decided I couldn't care for you and needed a better life with more suitable parents. I hope Benjamin and Harper are both giving you a wonderful life and I made a good choice about this. I just want you to know I love you and I always will. I gave you away out of love. I was only sixteen and had my whole life ahead of me. We both needed a better life. I would get that out of finishing high school and attending college. You got it by getting a new family. Please thank your father and mother for adopting you, for me, and giving you a much better life than you would have with me. Please don't give them so much trouble as a teenager. Behave yourself. I'll never forget you... Forget all of my memories with you. I love you, Charlie._

_Love your loving mother, __Teddy_

Teddy placed a couple of photos in the envelope of her and Charlie and sealed it. She, Linda, and Charlie met the couple for the hand off at the adoption agency.

"Please give this to Charlie when she's a teenager." Teddy said handing the envelope to Harper. "And please take good care of her."

"We will." They both said.

Linda handed Teddy Charlie so she could say one last goodbye to her. Tomorrow would be her first birthday, a year ago she was born. It made Teddy sad to think about.

"Happy Birthday, Charlie, I love you." Teddy gave Charlie a kiss on her cheek and handed her to Harper and Benjamin. She knew she was making a good decision but why did it hurt so much? Teddy never wanted Charlie but she did love her. Love... Love had to be the only answer.

**The end!**


End file.
